Grandma's Watch
by Rehtse46
Summary: My mother told me a story once. She said Grandma had a special watch. She never wore it, though. Just kept it in a velvet case. It was given to her by a very important person, she said. But she never said who. She said she would give it to me when it was time. Until then, it will be hidden. When it is time...well, I don't know. Just, something extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Ok! I had a whole thing of text, and then I accidentally refreshed it...DANG IT! Oh well. Main points. Yes, I know the title's lame. But I promise, this story is pretty awesome. Now, the people who read Total Drama Random, you will recognize many characters. Remember, ALL THESE CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP. Ok, it's pretty obvious what my name is if you read my other stories. This story is mostly true, but it's fiction so not all of it. Especially since it has, like, magic or something. Whatever. It's fantasy. Ok, so here's my first chapter. ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 1: My Life Kinda Sucks...But YOU'RE Not Going to Get it!

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" My class cheers as the bell rang, ending school and starting summer.

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my back-pack.

My class is so immature.

Not EVERYONE is happy about summer.

I know, Esther, you're crazy, how can you not like SUMMER?!

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE summer, but right now I was feeling sad.

I gazed at Dayne and saw that he was looking at me too.

Last night I didn't take my meds, and I sobbed in the bathroom.

I had found love, and I didn't know how to say it.

But now I was determined.

Everyone ran out of the classroom.

I took my time, chatting with my friends, stacking un-stacked chairs...

"Esther, you kinda need to leave. I have a meeting. I know how much you love this place." Mrs. Peeters chuckled.

I smiled weakly and shuffled out of the room with my friends.

When I got to my locker, everyone was gone.

Dayne.

I felt a lump in my throat as I opened my locker.

I stuffed my binders and folder and agenda in my over-stuffed back-pack and slammed my locker shut.

"Esther? Esther?" Casey poked my shoulder.

I realized that they asked me a question.

"H-huh? Oh...um..."

"What's with you?" She asked quizzically.

I shook my head and mumbled, "Nothing."

Casey raised her eyebrow at Alexis, who just shrugged.

Then Dayne walked down the hall, and I brightened.

He got his stuff out of his locker and was shoving it into his backpack.

I muttered to Casey and Alexis,

"Um, guys? Could you...um...stay in the stairway while I talk to Dayne? It'll only take a minute."

Casey smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Dayne! Esther wants to speak to you about something VERY IMPORTANT! So...WE'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!"

Alexis giggled uncontrollably and Dayne looked confused.

Esther shoved Casey and she laughed.

"Go away." Esther snarled, and they staggered away, laughing.

Esther rolled her eyes and Dayne smiled weakly.

They still heard snickers and shushes, and when Esther turned around they were hiding around the corner, sneaking looks at the two of them.

"Would you PLEASE wait for me in the stairway?! I would VERY much appreciate it!" I spat.

They giggled and stumbled into the doors, pushing them open and staggering into the stairway.

I turned back to Dayne and sighed.

"I'm REALLY sorry, my friends are SUCH dorks sometimes!" I sighed.

"Um, it's ok." He said.

"Anyway..." I stammered, trying to keep myself from throwing up. "I...uh...I-If I don't say this before, um, you leave for summer break...I'm never going to forgive myself, so...um...I really, really like you." I explained nervously.

He stared at me blankly.

"Ok."

I bit my lip.

"And...And I don't even CARE if you like me or not, I just needed to say that."

Dayne gave me a crooked smile.

"Actually, I do. Like you." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Oh. Ok." I blushed nervously.

"I, um, really have to go." He says urgently, and swings his back-pack over his shoulder.

"Oh. Ok." I repeat, a little disoriented.

We walk together to the doors leading to the stairwell.

He opens the door and lets me through with a smile, then closes the door behind him.

"Bye, Dayne." I call to him as he heads down the stairs.

"Bye!" He waves over his shoulder, flashes a smile, and then he is gone.

Me and my friends wait until we hear the faint, thunk!, of the door closing and then I tell them the whole conversation.

We squeal excitedly, causing Casey to bump heads with Alexis, causing bumps and blood.

A few hours in the nurses office later...

Casey has a bandage and so does Alexis.

I walk them to their cars and tell them to message me when they feel better.

As they drive away, I hurry back into the building.

I have to meet my brother Jonah and his punk friend Gabby inside, in the library.

When I arrive, I wrinkle my nose at Gabby.

Her hair is long and ratty, the color of aqua-green mixed with puke green.

Her eyes are sunken and she has thick black mascara on and black eyeliner.

Her lips are black and she is pimply and slightly tan.

She is short and plump, and has long, pointy black fingernails.

She was wearing her black-striped T-shirt and her skulls jacket.

Saggy jeans and beat-up skull sneakers.

She was carrying her iPod, one earpiece in and one hanging by her thick pimply neck.

Donny, another punk 8th grader and Gabby broke into the elementary school at night...to use the bathroom.

And they were both arrested.

Her iPod was blasting loud punk rock music, and I cringed.

"You know, that's not really good for you to turn it up that high. I can hear it, that's not good." I said cautiously.

Gabby just stared at me while Jonah rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't need you to narrate her life, ya know." He said, annoyed.

I gave him a glare and stomped away.

I heard them murmuring about me, and then Gabby laughing.

Don't worry, it's always like this.

We always walk home together...except I walk faster so I don't have to listen to their conversations.

When I get home I sit down at the table, grab a snack and a book...

I don't have a book.

"Dang it." I mutter.

So I head over to my friend Haley's house.

She lives right across the hill, so it was fast.

When I ring her doorbell, I hear the barking of 3 dogs.

I wait a few minutes, but no one comes.

Guess she's not home.

I head back to the house.

My mom glances at me from chopping carrots.

"You should have told me you were going out." She says in accusing voice.

I roll my eyes.

"I was just across the hill." I say, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't know that." She says, sweeping the carrots in to her stew in her Crock Pot.

I sigh and bound downstairs.

Which by means I mean jumping off the top stair and when I land I ducknroll then get up and feel Dauntless.

Yes, I am a Divergent nerd.

"Stop doing that! You're going to hurt yourself!" I hear my mom yell to me from upstairs.

"Mom! I practicing jumping off trains for Dauntless!" I whine.

"Well, I don't think your going to do that anytime soon." She says sarcastically.

I cross my arms and walk to the computer, surprised to see Jonah there.

"When did you get home?" I ask, totally confused.

Jonah rolls his eyes.

"When you were across the hill." He says.

"Oh." I glance at the computer; he's on FanFiction, talking to his girlfriend.

He covers it up.

"Stop looking at my messages!" He shouts.

I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"So-REE!" I say. "Sheesh."

I walk away and wait for him to tell me he's done.

"Ok, so remember our deal?" I asked. He nods.

We made a deal that we would switch from days.

Like, today was my day, tomorrow will be his, the next day will be mine, the next next day will be his, and on and on and on.

You get the idea.

Anyway, today was my day, so I basically kicked Jonah off and logged off of his side.

Then I logged onto mine and smiled at my Rosalina-Luma background.

I double-clicked on Google Chrome and typed into Google, FanFiction.

I logged in and saw I had a P.M. from Rockin Bros.

And he is licking my face.

Online.

Ok.

I check if I got any new reviews for my new story, Total Drama RANDOM! and I did!

A review from RedYellowGreenBlue, read:

OMG, ever since ive been watching Total Drama and survivor, I've been wishing to go on a reality TV show and have all my classmates go on with me! Love the idea!

Thank you, RedYellowGreenBlue for the review!

I opened a new tab and typed, Gmail.

It directed me to my Little Chute Email account, and I saw no new messages.

I clicked on my Google Drive, and read more of Alexis's older sister Melina's story, The Power of Nature.

I remembered that it was also on FanFiction and smiled.

Man, I love FanFiction.

Then after that I looked at Alexis's presentation for her story, The Three Sisters.

She was on, so we chatted a bit about her pictures, and then I said goodbye and exited out.

I read more of her new story, Lost: Friend Edition.

After that I went to SoundCloud and listened to some inspirational music and typed until dinner-time, which was stew.

Mom is a pretty good cook, so we all had seconds.

After dinner we all watched a movie and then Mom and Dad went to bed.

I stayed up chatting with Rockin Bros while Seth, my other brother and Jonah played video games.

Around 11:00 the computer shut off, according to Mom's restrictions.

I went to bed, thinking of my little secret...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When I woke up, it was raining and I was hungry.

Like every morning.

Minus the rain.

So I walked down in my purple footies (Yes, footies, but I cut off the foot-part so they are more like Ies)

I pop open a box of Hot Fudge Poptarts and put one in the toaster.

I wait a minute and it pops out suddenly, making me jump.

I put it on a napkin and fold it so you can't see the Poptart.

Then I bring it over to the table and reach for my book.

The book that isn't there.

I try to control my breathing.

I.

Need.

My.

Book.

Then I look miserably at the pouring rain outside.

It wouldn't be THAT long of a run...

In my pajamas.

I take a deep breath.

Book, or no book?

...Book.

I run out of the house, into the garage and outside.

I don't stop for a second.

I just run through the pouring rain with pink socks and PJ's.

When I get to Hailey's house, I pound on the door and don't stop until Haley's mom opens the door, flustered.

Haley's mom looks nothing like her, with long dark hair and brown eyes.

She has a deep tan and is medium height.

She wore a blue tank-top and dark blue jean-shorts.

She wore blue slip-on shoes, and she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"E-Esther? It's pouring out! Why are you here?" She asked, perplexed.

I was very embarrassed.

"Well...ah...I need my book..." I said, scratching my head.

She ushered me inside and closed the door.

"HAILEY! A friend is here!" She called.

"Ok!" Haley replied from upstairs in her small bedroom.

I climbed up the stairs and went into her bedroom.

She stared at me with her mouth wide open.

In a few seconds she was rolling around on the floor, laughing, her face red.

"Wh-WHAT are you DOING he-he-here in your PA-HA-HA-JAMAS?!" She gasped for breath.

I rolled my eyes and scanned her room for my book.

I saw Allegiant on the shelf and grabbed.

"Why are you taking my Allegiant?" She asked curiously.

I winced.

"It's my book." I said.

She shrugged.

"Whatever."

Yes, it was technically hers, but I wanted to call it mine.

I started to leave, but Hailey called my name so I turned around and faced her.

"You gotta watch this hilarious video!"

I crouched down by her computer and read the title of the video.

TEENS REACT TO SLENDERMAN

I rolled my eyes.

She clicked Play excitedly.

And I had to sit through 11 minutes of LAME.

"Dude...you think that's funny?"

Haley shrugged.

"It's funnier when PewDiePie does it."

"Tobuscus is better."

"PewDiePie!"

"Tobuscus!"

"PewDiePie!"

"Tobuscus!"

"PEWDIEPIE!"

"TOBUSCUS!"

We always fight over who's better, I think Tobuscus and she thinks PewDiePie.

"Ok, thanks for the book."

"Your welcome."

I bound downstairs and wave goodbye to her mom.

Then I walk out the door and find it's raining harder.

With lightning and thunder.

Great.

I run across the street and slip and fall on my butt.

I scramble up and wince, rubbing my bottom.

I hop on the sidewalk and sprint.

"HEY ESTHER! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND IN THE POURING RAIN IN FOOTIES?!" I hear an annoying voice shout.

I stop dead in my tracks and groan.

The one voice I hoped not to hear for three months.

Gordy Gloudemans.

I look to my right and cringe, realize he lived in the trailers.

He was looking at me with a big stupid grin, shielded from the rain on his patio.

I roll my eyes and keep running.

When I reach the house I wrench the door open, hop inside, and slam it shut.

I breathe heavily, relieved.

And then I see my mother's face, so angry it looks almost inhuman.

"WHAT were you doing out in the POURING rain with your PAJAMAS on?!" She asks angrily.

I stare at her, then timidly raise my book and smile weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I am grounded for a week.

Yeah...well, at least I have my book!

I stay up all night reading, and since I'm grounded, I take a nap in the afternoon.

Most people would be like, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY STUPID PARENTS FREAKING GROUNDED ME THEY ARE IDIOTS WHAT THE HECK GRARGHGHGHGHGH! THIS IS BULL-CRAP! I HATE MY PARENTS!

Well, not me.

Because I know the SECRET WEAPON!

I turned on the WiiU and put in Mario Kart 8.

Then I turned the volume to mute.

I pressed A, then went to multiplayer.

I clicked on Grand Prix and chose Rosalina.

Then I went to 50cc and clicked on Mushroom Cup.

As it was loading, I grabbed the remote.

Then, right before the first race, I paused.

I turned up the volume to 100 and then turned on the Soundbar to full.

Then I unpaused and let it rip.

I almost couldn't drive due to the fact that my ears were bleeding (not really).

Anyway, I crossed my eyes and veered my kart to the wall, ramming into it and staying there.

I stuck my tongue out so I would drool.

I almost didn't hear my mother yelling at me.

She eventually came downstairs and yelled at me then.

But I pretended she wasn't their.

Then she grabbed the remote and turned it to mute, and did that with the Soundbar too.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screeched, louder than the volume.

I just stayed crossed-eyes and drooling.

She shook my shoulder and repeated what she screeched.

Still nothing.

She went right up to my face and repeated it slower and quieter.

Nothing.

"FINE! You're not grounded!"

I jumped up and ran to the phone.

I dialed in a phone number and waited, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hello? Sam? Hey, what's up? Bring over the gang! Yeah, Teriyaki, Megan, Analiese, Emma, Ashley! Yeah!...The park, duh. Bring your ball. And your bikes. And your car...I'm kidding! LOL! Hahaha...yeah...ok, see you there. Bye!" I hung up the phone and jumped into my shoes. "MOM! I'm going to the park with my friends!"

"Ok!" She said, annoyed.

I ran out the door and slammed it shut, listening to Zelda, my crazy dog, bark.

I ran across the street and to the park.

When I got there, no one was there yet.

Sam was getting a ride, and everyone else was biking.

Esther waited about 20 minutes, and then Sam came around the corner, wearing...

A vest.

Esther looked at her with two things raised, an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth.

"Nice vest." She snickered.

Sam looked sour.

She had long brown hair and light brown eyes.

She was tall and skinny.

"My mom made me wear it. She said it was cold. Ugh!" She harumphed. "But SWEETIE! You HAVE to wear it! It's so cold out!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

I laughed.

Her mom was my girl scout leader, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, and tan skin.

She was tall and skinny like everyone in there three-person family.

Minus there female shih tzu Sassy.

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived.

We decided to play Sand, but got bored after one round.

We realized we were all kinda hungry, so we decided to head to Tom's.

I ran back home, got my phone and some money and then met up with Sam, the only other person that didn't have a bike.

When we arrived at Tom's, the group with bikes had picked the farthest booth and there laughing and talking.

They called our names when they saw us and we slid into the booth next to them.

"Did you guys order yet?" I asked.

"No, we were waiting for you." Ashley told me.

So we all got up and ordered.

I ordered small fires and six-piece chicken nugget and a large water.

I waited for a few minutes and then picked up my food.

Or what I thought was my food.

Right before I was gonna pop a steamy hot chicken nugget in my mouth, a guy who looked like one of those MTV rappers with the backwards caps and arm-tattoos and tank tops and like, bling?...I don't know.

Anyway, he came up to me and glared at me.

I froze, and Emma, who was sitting next to me, dropped her french fry in her ketchup.

"That's MY food." He said loudly.

I hastily dropped the nugget pack in the bag and gave it to him.

Then, with one last glare he walked away.

Then I heard my REAL number called and I walked up and grabbed my hopefully REAL food.

When I got back, everyone was snickering and sneaking looks at me.

"WHAT?" I demanded, sliding into the booth.

They all burst out laughing.

"Are you sure that's your food, Esther?" Ashley chortled, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah you might wanna check." Emma snickered.

I rolled my eyes and pick into a french fry.

I choke and grabbed my throat.

"P-Poison!" I hacked.

They all burst out laughing again.

Halfway through our meal, Kristin took out her phone and started recording me.

Ashley noticed and snickered.

"Hey, Esther, could you get me some more ketchup?"

I groaned.

They all laughed, remembering the last time I tried to use ketchup here.

I couldn't push the nozzle down and ended up having to ask one of the employees for help.

I was determined this time.

I got up and went over to the counter.

I grabbed a small holder and put it under the nozzle.

Then I took both hands and pushed with all my might.

Nothing.

I grimaced and pushed harder.

A tiny little squirt.

I brightened and pushed, full-force.

SPLAT!

Ketchup overflowed the small container and went all over the counter and dripped onto the floor.

And splattered my face.

Kristin almost dropped her phone.

Almost.

In fact, everyone in the room went silent.

It was obvious that my friends were trying to hold in their laughter, their faces turning red from effort.

I grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe some up, but it was hopeless.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

A TOed looking teen with a Tom's uniform and a mop spoke to me, his voice tight.

"Excuse me, but I think I can take care of it." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

I timidly picked up the container of overflowed ketchup and gave it to Ashley.

"Here's your ketchup." I mutter.

Then I notice and Kristin is taping me and laughing.

I put my hand in front of the camera and they all started laughing.

"Come on, Esther, let's get to the bathroom and clean off." Analiese said kindly.

Analiese was always the nicest of the girls.

We walked to the bathroom together and I cleaned off the ketchup and wiped my face with brown paper.

We went back to the table and we finished our food.

A few of us got ice cream afterwards and then the rest of us chatted and watched hilarious YouTube videos on Sam's iPad.

You know, the deuueaugh scene in 15 different languages, and family guy, peter forgets how to sit down.

You don't watch that?

Well, your loss.

Anyway, afterwards we were all invited to Megan's house.

I called my mom, hoping she would let me.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Ok, so, we're all going to Megan's. Probably be their until 10:00. Can I go?"

"Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, Megan's dad."

"Do you have a ride back?"

"Ummm..." I covered the phone.

"Sam, can I carpool with you on the way back?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I went back to the phone. "Yeah, Sam's mom."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight, then."

"Thanks mom! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

I hung up my phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

A few minutes later Megan's dad arrived and we all piled into his truck.

While we were driving to Megan's, Sam pointed to one of the house's and shouted, "AH!"

We all turned to see what she was pointing at, but we were already past it.

"What? What is it?" Megan asked.

"That's Cameron's house!"

Megan gave her a weird look.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is! I saw Cameron in the backyard of that house!"

"Cameron doesn't live by me."

"It was Cameron!"

"You're delusional."

I gritted my teeth.

"If it really WAS Cameron then I'm going to go over their and beat him to a pulp. For EXISTING. HA HA HAAA!" I grinned.

The others just stared at me.

"You hate him TOO much." Emma shook her head.

I shrugged.

"No such thing."

Cameron was a boy in my class that was a complete jerk to me.

And also liked me.

Go figure!

Anyway, when we got to Megan's house, we immediately hatched a long, complicated plan.

Get a large bowl of ice-cold water and splash it in Cameron's face.

Yeah.

So we went up the stairs into Megan's kitchen and got a large bowl from the cabinets.

Then we got ice-cold water from the sink and filled the bowl to the brim.

We told Megan's parents we were going to take a walk around the block.

They told us alright, but to be back in about an hour.

We said that would be plenty of time. *Evil grin*

Then we took the bowl and headed out.

We laughed and talked about the look on Cameron's face all the way there.

But when we actually got to his house we got a little nervous.

"Hey, um...guys?" Sam asked nervously.

"W-What?" Megan stuttered.

"W-Who's gonna do it?" She asked.

They all looked at me, the hater of haters everywhere. (So true)

"I vote Esther!" Emma shouted.

"I second that." Ashley added.

"Totally." Megan said.

"Mmhmm." Kristin smiled.

Analiese nodded quickly.

I rolled my eyes but bit my lip in nervousness.

"I...I can do it." I said.

So we all sneaked into their lawn and saw Cameron carrying boxes into the house.

"What is he DOING?" Ashley whispered.

"I don't know!" Kristin replied.

Emma shoved me forward and the water spilled a bit.

"Go!" She hissed.

"Hey! I'll go when I'm ready!" I hissed back.

Then I saw the look of terror on their faces.

"What?" I demanded.

I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and slowly turned around.

Cameron was staring at me, his face contorted in anger.

"What do you think you're DOING?!" He hissed.

We all froze.

Then I splashed the water in his face and yelled to the others,

"RUUUNN!" I screamed then scrambled after the others.

Cameron roared and chased after us.

We almost made it.

Well, they made it, I didn't.

A large hand grasped my arm and I stopped and stumbled.

"HELP!" I screeched, trying to break free.

Suddenly Emma came out of nowhere and kicked Cameron.

Cameron groaned and let go of me.

Me and Emma ran to Megan's house and slammed the door shut.

We all were silent.

Then Emma started laughing.

"Where did you kick him?"

Emma winked.

"Where it REALLY hurts."

Everyone laughed along with her and then we all went downstairs.

Sam turned on her iPod.

"Requests?" She questioned.

"Viva la Vida." I said.

"What?! I don't have oldies like that, Est. Let's see...what about...Talk Dirty To Me?" She said mischievously.

I wrinkled my nose, but everyone else cheered as Sam pressed play.

"Jason!" A girl's voice said, then laughed a bit. "Jason Derulo. Get jazzy on me."

"Who is that girl, anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"You don't know? Ugh!" Ashley shook her head.

"WHAT?!" I demanded, then rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

I waited until the really cool saxaphone part (which was really the only part I liked) and danced like crazy.

By the end of the song, we were laughing, and I was sweaty and tired.

We heard a loud knock on the door and trampled upstairs.

We opened the door and Megan's dad came in and peered at very wet and angry-looking Cameron.

We all froze.

"Hello. Who are you?" Megan's dad asked politely.

"THESE girls, just PRANKED me." He said through clenched teeth, and pointed at us.

I squinted at him.

"Huh?! You must be mistaken, dude. We've been here all night."

Ashley shook her head.

"Yeah. I don't even know you. Guys?"

Emma shrugged.

"Never seen him before in my life."

Kristin smiled.

"Uh-huh."

Analiese nodded quickly.

Cameron stared at us all with his mouth wide open.

Megan's dad gave him a weird look and then closed the door as Cameron was about to say something.

"Hmm. Strange boy." Megan's dad murmured, then walked away.

We all went downstairs, laughing our heads off.

We horsed around and danced until around 11:00, when we all headed home.

That night, I dreamed of my little secret, but then I frowned.

****It seemed wrong.

**Is this chapter kind of long? I didn't really notice as I was typing. I just let it rip. It's easy. But ANYWAY, how'd you like it? See you soon with the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Me, No, Not Me!

**Hey hey hey! Sorry, I've been EXTREMELY BUSY, it's ridiculous! Man, I love this chapter so bad...cliffhanger at the end, cuz I'm mean! ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Not Me, No, Not Me!

Summer went quick, and before I knew it, it was the first day of 7th grade.

It was total chaos as soon as I stepped inside the building.

I found Alexis and Casey, who were clutching their schedules.

"Hi!" Alexis said nervously.

Casey gave me a weak smile.

"What's your first class again?" She asked me.

I glanced down at my crumpled schedule.

"Um, social studies. Mr. Evers." I replied.

I heard our bell and I clutched my backpack strap.

"Well, see ya." They both nodded and we walked up the stairs together, eventually getting lost in the crowd.

Everyone was yelling and laughing as they crowded the halls.

The crowd swept me along and I stopped at my locker.

A jock named Luke was to the left of my locker, and a wanna-be popular kid named Sarah was to the right.

Luke was big and quiet, and Sarah was quirky and nice.

I didn't really know any of them, but I just wedged my way in between them and opened my locker.

Then I realized I didn't really know what to bring.

I looked at the other kids and saw they were just bring their agendas.

I grabbed my agenda and closed my locker.

Then I realized I didn't know where Mr. Evers room was.

I looked around and saw kids looking just as confused.

Then I remembered Emma has social studies with me, and scanned the hallways for her.

"RAWR! Hey, buddy! Ready for your first day?!" A girl screamed in my ear.

I winced and glanced at a tall girl with her brown hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes sparkling.

"Emma. Do you know where Mr. Evers's room is?" I asked her.

Emma nodded.

"Let's go."

She went straight down the hallway and then turned and walked a little while.

The third classroom to the left was the one we walked into.

It was small and the back light was burnt out so it was dark back there.

Me and Emma sat in the middle row.

"I'm so frustrated. The teachers aren't helping us at all? This is the only room I know where to go..." Emma ranted.

I nodded, not really listening, thinking about how nervous I was.

Suddenly a huge, booming voice shouted, "WELCOME TO 7TH GRADE, CLASS!"

I nearly fell out of my chair.

A large man with a shaved head walked into the room.

His had dark brown eyes was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and khaki pants.

"So, this is my class?" He eyes us carefully. "I guess I can whip them into shape..."

Me and Emma glanced at each other.

Emma mouthed, "Nutcase!"

I smiled.

"Let's see...ah, Emma and Esther. Reed and Jonah's little sister's?" The man asked us.

We both looked at each other again.

"Yes." Me and her grumbled.

The man grinned.

"I thought so."

"Anyway, kids, I am your social studies teacher, Mr. Evers. Here, you will learn...erm, well, social studies." He scratched the back of his neck and walked over to his desk.

He sat down heavily in his chair and did attendance.

"Everyone here? Good, good, good...always nice to be here on the first day of school." He turned on the SmartBoard and went to a powerpoint he set up.

It's title was, First Day of School: What You Will Learn!

"Alright, so, first things first...a little about me." Mr Evers stated.

"I LOVE football...especially the Packers." He added. "And...well, that's really it."

The jocks in the front fist-bumped each other and I rolled my eyes.

"What you will learn this year...things about the Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, and the three branches of government."

Emma yawned.

"Also, we will be doing many review activities, like the one-word activity."

"What's the one-word activity?" A popular girl named Aubrie piped up.

"Glad you asked. Come up here and turn your back to the SmartBoard." Mr. Evers instructed.

Aubrie walked up there and did as he said.

Mr. Evers went to the next slide on the Powerpoint and the class saw the word Cupcake on the board.

Everyone laughed except for Aubrie, who couldn't see the word.

"Now, class, you have to give her one-word clues on what the word is about. But it can't be part of the word. Like, for example...I'm just going to give this one away for an example...I can't say cup, or cake, and I can't say...um... 'sweet treat' because that's two word's."

"Wait, cupcake?" Aubrie asked.

Suddenly the song 21 Guns by Greenday was playing.

"Every time you get it right, I'll play a song I like. Aubrie sit back down." Mr. Evers said, nodding his head to the music.

When it's time to live and let die,

and you can't get another try,

something inside this heart has died,

you're in ruins...

I felt a lump in my throat as I really thought of those lyrics as myself...

"Reed's little sis! Wanna go up?" Mr. Evers called out to Emma.

I was snapped out of my trance as Emma walked up to the front.

"Normally, I'd put social studies words up here, but for the first day, I'll just put random words up here..." Mr. Evers said and clicked to the next slide, stopping the song and putting the word Police up there.

"Protect us." A popular girl named Katie said.

"Car?" A short-curly haired named Bailey said.

"Laws." A boy with lots of freckles named Trent said.

Emma tapped her chin.

"Police?" She guessed.

When the days, are cold

And the cards, all fold

And the saints we see,

Are all made of gold...

Everyone started singing along and Emma turned around and grinned.

After listening to the song for a little while, Mr. Evers called me up.

I walked up there and turned around, my back facing the SmartBoard.

The song stopped playing and everyone immediately laughed.

A mexican kid named Jaime shouted, "Me!", and another kid yelled, "That's racist!"

Mr. Evers glared at the other kid and said, "No, it isn't!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't know anything about you, Jaime!"

"Tacos, Esther, tacos!" Emma laughed.

"Taco Bell?" I guessed.

Everyone laughed and shouted no.

Aubrie shouted, "Sombreros!" and everyone laughed again.

A short kid named Paul said, "Soccer Country!"

I furrowed my brow and guessed, "Brazil?"

The kid sitting next to Paul was blond and named Carter.

He smacked Paul's head and turned to me.

"Stupid! Paul, that's Brazil! Think, Esther, under Texas!"

"That's two words!" A popular girl named Kennedy yelled.

Carter shrugged.

"Um...Mexico?" I guessed.

Everyone laughed and yelled yes.

"Come on, Esther! I know were not best buds, but, really?!" Jaime shouted and pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

Emma smirked at me.

"Took you long enough."

"You had an easy one!" I exclaimed.

"Taco Bell." Emma snorted and I elbowed her.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and ran out the door.

"I'll see some of you again for Literature!" Mr. Evers called.

I glanced down at my schedule and saw I had science with Mrs. Kanky next.

Luckily, I saw that her room was right next to Mr. Evers.

I walked into the room and sat down by my best friend Kayla.

"Hey. I didn't know we had science together!" I told her as I sat down.

"Yeah. Hey, where's your science stuff?" Kayla asked, glancing at my agenda with my crumpled schedule stuffed in it.

"I didn't really think I'd need it for the first day." I shrugged. "I didn't need it for social studies."

Kayla nodded and we looked around the room.

"Lots of new kids this year." She observed.

"Yeah, this new kid named Brian and Kutcher were in my social studies last class." I said.

Kayla pointed at a blond kid with blue eyes and a snarky smirk and a gorgeous-I mean...uh...kid with short brown hair and dark brown eyes...and tan skin...and a nice smile...uh, yeah...

"Those are the new kids. The blond one is Caleb, and the brown one is Taj."

"Ah. And what are they like?"

"Well, Caleb is impulsive and annoying, and Taj...well, I dunno, he doesn't talk much."

"Mmhm." I said, but turned my attention to the teacher as she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I'm Mrs. Kanky." She said.

She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and was also wearing brown glasses.

She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and a black and white striped short skirt with black high-heels.

"Welcome to Mrs. Kanky's science class. Here, you will learn MANY things. For starters, we will go over lab safety and equipment. Alright? Alright. What you will be getting right now is a crossword puzzle on different lab equipment. Due tomorrow." She said crisply, and started handing it out.

When Taj got one, he glanced at it and muttered, "This assignment is so gay..."

Well, I officially don't like HIM anymore.

Mrs. Kanky went to Pandora radio and put on All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor while we worked on the assignment.

Yeah, it's pretty clear,

I ain't no star student,

But I can shake it shake it,

Like I'm supposed to do...

It's pretty clear that these teachers liked playing music during classes.

Caleb walked over to Taj and grinned and shoved him a little.

"This assignment is a f***ing piece of s***, huh Taj?" Caleb laughed.

I looked at him, shocked.

Taj looked pretty surprised too.

"Caleb! Back to your seat, please." Mrs. Kanky said sharply.

Caleb winked at Taj and hurried back to his seat.

Me and Taj glanced at each other, then back at our papers.

A little while after, the bell rang and everyone hurried out the door.

"Yo! ELA, THIS WAY!" A short man who looked in his fifties yelled, pointing into his room.

He had red curly hair and brown eyes.

Well, that's convenient. I thought, and headed to the room.

Before I got there, though, I accidently ran into a boy my height with glasses.

"Oh! I'm so, sorry, I...uh..." I stared at him and blushed.

It was Dayne.

"I'm sorry. Let me get your agenda." He smiled warmly and reached down at the same time I, so are hands met.

We looked at each other for a second, but then he looked back down at my agenda, picked it up, and handed it to me.

He glanced at my schedule.

"Hey, we have ELA and Gym together! And, you know," He smiled and brushed the bangs out of his gorgeous blue eyes..."Band. And even then, we kinda sit by each other. And I don't really have any of my other friends in Gym, so, you know, maybe we could...hang out and stuff..."

I nodded, smiling huge.

"That would be great! Um...so..let's...uh...go into ELA! Otherwise, you know, were gonna be late!" I babbled, tugging at my Triforce necklace nervously.

Dayne nodded and smiled, and we walked in.

"WELCOME to ELA!" Mr. Martin, former 5th grade teacher yelled, with not the same bellow as Mr. Evers.

Me and Dayne glanced at each other.

He smiled and waved jokingly.

I blushed and gave a little wave myself.

"Lovebirds. Get a room." Alexis muttered; she was sitting next to me.

I silenced her with an extra special your-going-to-die Esther glare.

"I hope you enjoy this class very much this year..." Mr. Martin droned on. "Because I will try to make it as enjoyable as POSSIBLE!"

"Well, you can start with stopping the lame speech, pops!" The most popular boy in my grade, Conner, shouted, and everyone laughed, including Mr. Martin.

I gritted my teeth.

I hate how popular kids get away with EVERYTHING.

Get a bad grade?

Teacher loves you and everyone else does too.

Yell bad stuff in class?

EVERYONE. FRICKIN. LOVES YOU!

Am I making too big of a deal out of this?

Yes, yes I am.

But I don't care.

I looked at Dayne to see he was frowning at Connor too.

The rest of ELA was boring, and soon I moved on to Literature.

"WELCOME, and WELCOME BACK to the people from SOCIAL STUDIES!"

I took my seat next to Kayla, who had Literature with me.

"For those of you who DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, I am MR. EVERS! TODAY, for the ENTIRE CLASS PERIOD, you will be writing about this picture I put up on the board."

He opened a Microsoft Document and it showed a gigantic picture of a red rose.

Some classical music started playing.

"WRITE!" He bellowed, and everyone scrambled for a pencil.

I had to find some space in my agenda and borrow a pencil from Kayla.

The delicate, yet powerful rose, beautiful red, luscious and good.

What other kind of flower can beat this?

What can the rose do?

Stop and smell the roses, the beautiful spring smell...

The flower of love.

Pure.

"STOP!" He shouted, and the music stopped.

"Volunteers to share? Anyone?" He asked. "I'll just pick randomly if no one volunteers."

"I want to hear what Esther has to say..." Mr. Evers said suddenly.

I stared at him, then I slowly started reading it aloud.

When I was finished, everyone just stared.

"Well...that was very good, Esther. Let me share mine. Not saying it's better or worse, it's just my own..."

I didn't hear his.

I was too busy noticing the black spot on the rose.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome to 7th grade! I hope your enjoying it so far." The music teacher, Mr. Vanepern smiled at his homeroom.

"No!" Everyone repeated, then laughed.

I don't know anyone in this class except for Sam and Ashley.

We don't sit by each other though, I sit by new kid named Bree.

Bree has long ginger hair and brown eyes with hazel flecks.

She is wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans with sneakers.

She's really nice, and was here a few years back, but moved again.

"Hi, Esther." She said as I sat down next to her.

"You know my name?" I asked, surprised.

"We have social studies together. You probably didn't see me, I sat behind you." She laughed.

"Oh." I felt stupid.

I had the Soul Eater theme running through my head the entire period, and for some reason it was really loud, so I didn't hear anything Mr. Vanepern was saying.

Basically, "Blah blah blah, new year, blah blah blah, responsibility, blah blah blah, homework, blah blah blah blah blah..."

After that was lunch.

Me and Alexis, Casey, and Kayla and Kaitlyn (Another friend) sit in the way back, where it's quieter.

"So, how was the first half of YOUR day?" I asked them jokingly as I sat down.

"Horrible." Alexis says.

"You ALWAYS say that." I groaned.

"Yeah, but this time I really MEAN it." Alexis smirked and bit into her veggie-filled sandwich.

I wrinkle my nose; I don't understand how she can eat that health-food.

"Fine." Casey answered.

Kayla and Kaitlyn shrugged.

Kaitlyn was a new friend, not new student, but new friend.

She had short thin hair that ended right above her ears, and brown eyes.

She wore a cream-colored shirt and jeans, also moccasins.

I bit into my peanut butter sandwich, and my eyes scanned the tables.

Suddenly I saw Dayne's blue eyes staring into my green-gray ones and I looked away.

Kaitlyn was looking at me with a small smile on her face.

I stared down at the table and continued eating.

After that, we had a short recess, and then I headed to Art.

One of my LEAST favorite classes of all.

I sat down next to Casey.

The whole art class Mr. Kettner talked about the IMPORTANCE and BEAUTY of art...

Blargh.

"Alright, class is almost over, and you will either be going to Mustang Minutes or Band."

I have band, so I said goodbye to Casey, went to my locker, grabbed my band stuff, and headed down to band.

When I went down there, it was a madhouse, everyone blaring on their instruments and talking loudly.

Most kids would come in and clamp their hands over their ears.

Not me.

I've been in band for a year, and you get used to it.

What you DON'T get used to is Jordan's constant metal on metal clanging of the bells.

Jordan is an annoying kid with a mop of dirty blond hair and light hazel eyes.

He's wearing an orange shirt with a dinosaur and blue sweat pants with red stripes and red sneakers.

"Jordan, please stop!" I pleaded with him.

"NO!" He shouted over his banging.

I cringed at each strike.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Mrs. Alybydale (I'm not kidding that's her real last name) shouted over the commotion. "GET OUT, GHOSTBUSTERS!"

Everyone cheered and reached for there sheet music.

Halloween is coming up soon, and everyone is excited for the scary (Kind of) music were playing.

A half an hour later...

Everyone is singing the tune at the top of their lungs as they walk out the door, and Mrs. Alybydale is going into her office to get some aspirin.

I gathered up my stuff (Mallets, sticks, folder) and walked back upstairs.

I hurriedly stuffed my music in my locker and got out my math, but it was too late, the bell rang.

I groaned and ran to my math class and plopped down in my seat.

"Pssst...Esther!" Carter, a tall kid with blonde hair, whispered to me.

He kind of sat near me, so I could hear him clearly.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're late!" He smirked.

"No duh!" I hissed.

"Well well well, not only is she LATE, it seems she'd rather be chatting with fools than listening to her WISE teacher." Mrs. Vandenberg, my math teacher said stiffly.

She was short and plump, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was wearing small circular black glasses, like Harry Potter, and she had orange freckles across her tan skin.

She was wearing an orange-flower shirt and jeans with blue and white sneakers.

Carter stared at her, his mouth open.

"FOOLS?" He asked, and pointed to himself.

Mrs. Vandenberg sneered.

"Yes, Carter, I am referring to YOU." Mrs. Vandenberg rolled her eyes a bit. "ANYWAY, Esther, you are late. Go down to the office to get a pass."

"But Mrs. Alybydale let us out late!" I protest.

Mrs. Vandenberg lets out a slow sigh and stares at me.

"FINE." She says through clenched teeth. Then she glances at the clock and lets out a little Uh! "Esther, you just wasted 15 MINUTES of our time! That could have been used for homework!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

That wasn't even five minutes.

"With no more interrUPtions, we shall begin our first day lesson! Class!" She smiled a (fake) pearly white smile. "As your math teacher, I hope the best for ALL you students! Math is VERY important! Now, what we will be doing this year is using key questions and vocab words, and blah, blah blah blah blah blah!"

I zoned out and let my mind wander.

I wish this stupid day would be over with...but it's not going to be, since Mrs. Talkytalktalktalk is blabbing away...Ugh, this is going to take forever...DANG IT, I STILL HAVE GYM!

"Yes, and you'll get there in time, Ms. Esther, I assure you!" Mrs. Vandenberg yelled angrily.

I stared at her.

Did I say that outloud?

Everyone was staring at me, and some were smirking.

And I knew my face was bright red.

"Esther, could you PLEASE be quiet for just a half an hour more?! We're almost done with class, and Mrs. Talkytalktalktalk needs to finish her first-day speech! AND THEN HAND OUT THE HOMEWORK SO PLEASE BE QUIET MR. PYNNBERG!" She yelled in Carter's direction.

I was glad she was yelling at Carter, not me, so I decided not to think or talk at all.

I zoned out during the rest, because, duh, it's math, and who cares about that?

Suddenly the bell rang, making me snap out of my trance, and hear Mrs. Vandenberg chirp happily, "I can't wait to spend a WHOLE YEAR with you lovely students!" She smiled her (still fake) pearly white smile and we streamed out the door.

I've never had gym like this before, with a locker room and stuff, but Alexis, who had gym earlier today, told me you had to change in front of everyone.

They hated it, but I didn't really care, as long as they weren't asking me to strip naked.

I walked downstairs, across the cafeteria, and into the hallway.

I took a sharp right and swung open the locker room door.

Immediately I was blasted with loud girls laughing and shouting, and so much perfume that I could TASTE it.

I coughed as I made my way to my locker.

Lucky me, I was right next to Makenna Maronek, the most popular girl in the whole grade.

She spritzed her-self with cake-smelling perfume, like, a million times and I swear I got some in my mouth.

"Could-you-please-stop?!" I hacked.

Makenna glared at me, but then her looked softened.

"Oh, you poor unpopular scum. I mean, your hair...do you even brush it?!"

I roll my eyes.

"Who has time for girly things like that?" I sing, and smile to myself, but Makenna has obviously never heard of Ashley's song, or WarioWare at all.

I actually don't brush my hair.

I really don't have time for girly things like that.

And I turned my teacher into a spoon.

Which makes no sense at all if you don't know Ashley's song.

Ok, getting back on topic...

"And, come on, can't you wear contacts? And your clothes...oh, don't get me started on your clothes! And do you shave your legs?" She was blabbing on. "Man, your so beautiful...if only I could fix you up, you'd shine like a star!" She squealed.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested." I snapped.

I was dressing while she was ranting, and since I was done I rushed out of the locker room, still choking on different-smelling perfumes clashing together and creating poison that would surely give me cancer.

I ran to gym and saw everyone sitting on the floor.

Analiese and Kristin waved, so I jogged over to them and sat down next to them.

"Hey." Analiese said.

I nodded.

"Man, that locker room is going to make my lungs collapse! Seriously, I can't BREATHE in there!" Kristin joked, holding her throat and miming choking.

"I KNOW! Worst yet, I have a locker right next to the Perfume Princess herself, Makenna Maronek. Her majesty's choice TODAY was cake." I roll my eyes. "She even gave me some tips on how to improve my 'poor unpopular scum' self."

"That girl is a ditz, I swear." Analiese muttered.

"You said it, Analiese." Kristin said. Then she wrapped her hand over her mouth and nose. "Ew, Esther, you smell like cake too! Alot of it!" Her words were muffled by her hand.

The three of us burst out laughing, and while we were, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dayne staring at me, a slight smile on his face.

But when he saw me looking, he looked away.

"ALRIGHT! Is everyone here? Everyone? Alright...quiet, please...alright. So, everyone's here. That's always good. Alright. So...um...this is gym class. And...um...today...we...are...going...to..." A strong, quiet man sat on a chair and trailed off.

Me and Dayne glanced at each other and he raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged.

"You think he's said alright, enough?" Analiese muttered.

"I'm more worried he forgot what we were going to DO today." Kristin snickered.

"Why would you worry? I hate gym class." I grumble.

"Um, oh yeah! Were just going to do some football. Yeah. Oh and, my name is Mr. Beam." Mr. Beam finally said.

"Two teams. Split up!" He shouted.

I followed Kristin and Analiese to one side of the gym, and saw Dayne was on my team as well.

"These will be your teams till the end of the unit, alright?" Mr. Beam yelled. He tossed a football to someone on the other team. "No tackling!" He added.

The rest of gym was a blur of yelling and sweat.

At the end the score was 21-21.

"Whatever team can get another touchdown in the last 10 seconds, well." Mr. Beam shrugged. "That would be pretty cool, and you would win!"

I smiled.

The whistle blew, and I ran to the other team's touchdown zone.

No one paid any attention to a short scrawny kid, anyway.

I saw Dayne had the ball and he was running, but a tall, fast kid named Ares was close behind.

I locked eyes with him, and we both nodded.

He threw the ball, and everything was suddenly in slow motion.

I remember leaping up into the air, and my arms closing around the football, crashing to the ground.

Everyone was silent.

Then I held up the football, and everyone on my team erupted into cheers.

Makenna ran up to me and crushed me in a bear hug.

Her perfumed was overpowering, but I didn't care, I was so happy.

Dayne even hugged me, and everyone on my team went "Oooh!"

I blushed and when we let go, his face was red too.

"Well, that was...cool. Really cool, Esther." He smiled and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smiled shyly.

I threw the football to Mr. Beam, who caught it and put it away.

Me and Dayne walked back together, joking and laughing.

"Um, Esther...I have to tell you something..." Dayne was suddenly very serious.

I stared at him.

"Um...you smell like cake!" He jokes.

I laugh out loud.

"Yeah, Makenna Maronek probably sprayed me a million times in the locker room." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah...um, Esther?" He asked again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

****"For what?...DAYNE!...Mmph!...mmph...uhh..."

**Woah...I feel like the ending like's Dayne's drugging me and raping me or something...but that's not true! HA! NO! EW, NO! You'll find out...in the next chapter! Reminder, no one in here is real! See you next time, with another AWESOME chapter! :)**


End file.
